


Feeling Far Away

by JustePhi



Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [5]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Ending, Epilogue tome 4, Soft Farouk (Tm), Spoilers T4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: « Vous êtes moins abîmée qu’avant. »Les (étranges) retrouvailles d'Ophélie et Farouk.
Relationships: Farouk & Ophélie
Series: Un peu plus que l'histoire, même [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Feeling Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais écrire sur Farouk, voilà. Cet OS peut-être lu en lien avec le reste de la series, c'est même plus logique, mais vraiment, vous faites ce que vous voulez. J'ai aussi un autre brouillon d'OS centré sur Thorn et Archibald, so. Peut-être ?  
> Le titre vient de Smoke and Mirrors d'Imagine Dragons, je trouve que les paroles vont bien à ce personnage.  
> Bonne lecture.

« _Elle est abîmée. Et puis, poursuivit Farouk, je n’aime pas les mômes_. »

Les Disparus du Clairdelune

De toutes les retrouvailles à Babel-la-Neuve, le plus déroutant pour Ophélie avait été de revoir le seigneur Farouk. Tout d’abord, puisqu’il était dans sa nature d’être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, parce qu’elle avait pensé plusieurs fois ne jamais le revoir, ni lui ni personne d’autre du Babel. Elle avait sincèrement cru ne pas s’en sortir vivante.

Ensuite, parce que le voir jouer avec Victoire était une vision surréaliste.

Farouk la remarqua alors qu’il était concentré sur la balle que lui lançait sa fille encore et encore depuis plus d’une heure. Il avait beau se concentrer – Ophélie le sentait aux picotements brûlants sur ses tempes – le seigneur ne cessait de manquer le tir. Il refermait ses longs bras maladroits sur le vide, tandis que la balle rebondissait sur sa tête ou son épaule et allait rouler un peu plus loin.

Après un certain temps, il remarqua la _liseuse_ qui les observait à distance et, sans aucune forme d’explication, il laissa retomber les bras le long de son corps et marcha droit vers elle. Ophélie avait oublié à quel point il était grand et impressionnant. Il la dépassait de trois bonnes têtes et elle avait la nuque bien trop raide depuis sa chute pour réussir à maintenir le contact visuel avec lui. Elle ne voyait de l’esprit de famille que son long manteau blanc, inconcevable dans ce jardin d’été tropical, et sa longue chevelure plus blanche encore. C’était un enfant avec une apparence de sage immortel.

D’un geste très lent, il se plia en deux pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il n’y avait rien de menaçant en lui. Juste une profonde curiosité bien cachée sous son ennui habituel.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix si grave.

\- Ophélie. »

Tout d’abord, elle crut que ce prénom ne lui évoquerait rien. Toutes les informations glissaient sur Farouk sans jamais s’inscrire nulle part dans son esprit. Pourtant, il garda ses yeux piégés dans les siens, et une lueur sembla s’allumer sur son visage. 

« Ha oui, dit-il très lentement. La petite d’Artémis. »

Le cœur d’Ophélie se déchira en pensant que, malgré tout ce qu’elle avait appris dans sa recherche de Dieu – la mémoire arrachée, le code inscrit dans un livre de peau, tout cette enfance qu’on avait volée à Farouk pour l’éternité – il avait tout de même réussi à se souvenir d’elle, de son surnom.

Il continuait de la fixer, de la sonder. Toute la force de sa concentration lui brûlait l’intérieur de la tête. Elle n’eut pas la force de lui dire qu’il lui faisait mal.

« Vous êtes moins abîmée qu’avant. »

Ophélie songea qu’entre son crâne enturbanné, ses doigts mutilés, son épaule en miettes et les innombrables traumatismes psychologiques de ces derniers jours, elle ne savait pas ce qu’il lui fallait. C’est tout juste s’il n’était pas déçu de la voir changée. L’esprit de famille pencha la tête à gauche, comme les enfants qui veulent observer quelque chose de plus près puis, toujours très lentement, sortit un carnet de sa poche. Sa mémoire écrite. Il le feuilleta et colla un index sans enthousiasme sur une des pages du début.

« Là, dit-il. Vous étiez perdue. »

Il lui montra la page en question. Dans son écriture maladroite et illisible, il avait griffonné : _petite vice-conteuse est perdue_. Ophélie ne montra aucune émotion en surface, mais elle sentit les larmes lui serrer la gorge en réalisant à quel point elle avait changé depuis ses premiers pas au Clairdelune. Le terme de « vice-conteuse » l’avait, à la façon d’une _lecture_ , propulsée plusieurs années en arrière. Toute cette cour qui la terrorisait, non sans raisons, l’avait endurcie comme aucune société auparavant. Farouk, avec son peu de mots et de concentration, n’avait jamais cessé de la voir telle qu’elle était. Il était peut-être l’esprit de famille d’une arche consacrée aux illusions mais il restait, avec Archibald, l’être le plus honnête du Pôle.

Il allait sans doute lui redemander son prénom dans cinq minutes, mais elle ne l’oublierait jamais.


End file.
